<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shame by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583029">Shame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, High School Drama, M/M, News Media, Possessive Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Social Media, Underage Drug Use, celebrity drama, illegal relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a week long field trip to a ski resort with his class, Peter goes missing on the mountain, and everyone assumes the worse when a snowstorm hits shortly after. </p><p>But rather than freezing to death, Peter finds himself waking up in a warm and cozy bed under the surprising gaze of none other than billionaire celebrity Tony Stark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Aunt May, <em>please</em>," Peter sighs, chasing his aunt around the room, a disgruntled expression on his face. </p><p>May glances at him with a smile, popping in a pair of cheap pearl earrings she picked up from some dollar store as she checks her reflection in the bathroom mirror. </p><p>Peter has to stop her now, while she is still a pair of heels and a coat away from stepping out the door. She is on her way to work, or well, <em>potential</em> work. Her third one in under a month. She's returning to the Daily Bugle to complete her second interview. </p><p>"I <em>don't</em> want this!" Peter insists, though he knows for sure he does and, as much as he wishes she didn't, so does May. But what he wants and what they can actually afford are two different things. Going on some overpriced field trip to a ski resort with his class sounds absolutely fantastical until he gets back home to a bed under a bridge somewhere. </p><p>There's just no way he could put his aunt through that. </p><p>"I'm giving this back to you," Peter stares at her, firmly placing the envelope holding the cash and permission slip on the top of the toilet tank. "There are more important things you can spend it on like-"</p><p>"Peter," May places a hand on his shoulder, staring across at him with marshmallow-y eyes, and Peter almost flinches when she says in the most earnest tone possible, "there's <em>nothing</em> more important than you." </p><p>Peter's gaze goes astray, landing on everything from the used towel on the side of the tub to the worn mat on the floor, but never back on May's eyes. He gnaws on his lower lip, wishing those words actually made him feel good like his aunt intended to rather than guilty. </p><p>"You're not allowed to worry about how the bills will get paid or how food will get on the table," she continues, oblivious to how Peter sinks further with her every word, "that's my job. You're only allowed to worry about getting kick-ass grades and enjoying all the time you have left as a kid. Trust me. You'll have all the time to worry about that shit soon enough. So please, for now, just leave it to me, okay?"</p><p>"I...I have a job too, you know. If I really wanted I could pay for that trip myself," Peter objects instead, as if he isn't already saving ever penny he makes for May, in case she ever needs it - <em>and she has</em>. Peter will never forget those two months they spent living in a shelter. Back then, May had a lot of trouble finding a steady job and soon they were over three months late on rent. The land lord was a nice guy, but not <em>that</em> nice. At the shelter, May was constantly harassed by homeless men and Peter gained himself more than a couple black eyes trying to defend her honor. Since then, they've had a few close calls and were only able to make it through thanks to Peter's saving. </p><p>A pained expression flits across May's face, as if she too is recalling the same thing, then she sighs, picking up the envelope and holding it out firmly for Peter to take.</p><p>"The rent for this month is already paid and I have a really good feeling about this new job. Mr. Jameson really likes me. Says I have a 'way with words' and is just the type of writers he's interested in.'' </p><p>Peter is sure there is some lack of professionalism hidden in those words, but chooses not to look too deeply into them. It won't be the first time his aunt managed to woo her way into job (or anything really) with nothing but a pretty smile and some nice words. A talent he unfortunately lacks. </p><p>"Okay," he says at last, if only to prevent her from attending her interview late. She should have been out the door five minutes ago. "I'll... take it."</p><p>"Great!" She beams, pulling him into her chest for a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Make sure to hand it in first chance you get so you don't forget! Today's the deadline! Alright! Gotta go! See you after you get back from school! Bye!"</p><p>Peter sighs, taking the envelope and placing it back down on top of the toilet's tank as soon as May's out the door. </p><p><em>Sorry Aunt May.... I just can't</em>. </p><p>Grabbing his bookbag and coat, he heads off for school, thinking of ways to let his best friend Ned down easy about not attending the trip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Duuuuuuuuuuuuude!"</p><p>Ned is, predictably, very disappointed. </p><p>"You promised you'd come!"</p><p>"No," Peter clarifies as he slams his locker closed. "I promised I'd <em>ask</em> my aunt about it and she said no." It was a lie. A small lie. But a lie none the less. The look Ned gives him makes Peter feel as if it was no different than shooting him in the face. "There was... never any guarantee, man."</p><p>"B-but it's going to suck balls going there alone! Do you know who else is left for me to talk to? <em>Michelle</em>, Peter, <em>Michelle!</em> And she's an even bigger loser than us!" Peter doubts that, and he couldn't imagine Michelle wanting to talk to Ned either, even if they were the only two students signed up for the trip, but doesn't say anything out of fear of prolonging Ned's little freak out. "Plus, you said you really wanted that autograph from Tony Stark! You gotta come Peter! You just gotta!"</p><p><em>Oh</em>. Peter completely forgot. Tony Stark is going to be having a brief presentation on one of his latest AI programs. It's an exclusive early look on some kind of new technology he plans to debut later this year. Peter, while he will never admit to being a fan of Tony Stark, could not deny that he found the man's work extremely ground breaking. The man himself... not so much. There were many <em>many</em> things he's heard about Tony Stark, and outside of his work, none of them are good. </p><p>"I did not say I want his autograph," Peter frowns, a slight red tinting his cheeks, "I said I really wanted to meet him - wait - not <em>really</em> - but just mildly - uh, wanted to meet him. You know... cause he's super smart and - "</p><p>"Look, Peter!" Ned screams, grabbing hold of Peter's shoulder's like his dear life depended on it. "I don't care about your little nerd crush on Tony Sta-"</p><p>"I do <em>NOT</em> have a-"</p><p>"He's smart and rich, also totally hot if old bags of bones just happens to be your thing! No judgement here!"</p><p>Peter can't help but scowl a little. </p><p>"What I <em>do</em> care about is being alone on the best school trip of our life because my best friend refuses to go!"</p><p>"...Ned," Peter sighs, wishing Ned wouldn't be so loud. "It's not that I'm refusing," not really anyways, "but that I-"</p><p>"AM TOO POOR - isn't that right, Penis Parker?!" A voice booms in Peter's ear followed by a hard shove on the back of his shoulder that, if Ned wasn't holding him, would have sent him rolling to the ground. The hallway is filled with raucous laughter.</p><p> Ned let's go of him and shoots him an apologetic look as Peter turns to see Flash along with almost fifteen other students leering at him with crooked smiles. <em>Awesome</em>.</p><p>Peter's grip on his bag's strap tightens as he makes to take a step back, his shoulders rising and his neck sinking in between like some turtle trying to hide like some turtle in its shell. </p><p>"What's the matter, Penis Parker? I'm just helping you explain to your dumbass friend! That's the reason, isn't it?"</p><p>"...I-I-I-" Peter stammers, words unable to properly leave his mouth. His pale face reddens into a tomato as the urge to disappear into a black hole threatens to swallow him hole. </p><p>There's no reason to say anything. It's no secret that the only reason Peter's attending this private school is thanks to a scholarship. It's no secret that all his clothes are second hand and ragged. It's no secret that Peter and his aunt often shop in thrift stores and food pantries. It's no secret that he's the only kid in the school to live in a dingy neighborhood in one of the worst parts of Queens. There's no reason to say anything at all. </p><p>But still, Peter feels it - the humiliation - and it <em>burns</em> because he knows Flash, along with all the others watching, just want to hear him say it. Admit out loud how pathetically worthless and shameful is his life compared to their own. Give them something to jeer at and make themselves feel even better about themselves because something about a pale, skinny kid with a mop of curly brown hair and sixty-two cents in his pocket must be so soul fulfilling.</p><p>Peter wants to punch each and every one of them in their smug little faces but he won't. <em>Can't</em>. Another thing about Peter that's no secret is the he wouldn't willingly hurt a fly. Most probably assume it has something to do with preserving his scholarship or being too much of a wimp. But those aren't his main reasons. He just can't find it within himself. Not after what happened with his Uncle Ben... Peter does not believe in violence of any kind. Something like that.... he doesn't ever want to experience again. </p><p>Even if that means continuously enduring, he's willing.</p><p>"Yeah," Peter says, voice shakey as he attempts a casual shrug and fails, "it's cause I'm p-"</p><p>"<em>Don't</em>." Peter blinks as he feels a suffocating grip around his wrist. He turns to see Ned. He looks nervous - scared even. But the grip he has on Peter is as solid as the determination in his voice as he pulls Peter away from Flash and the rest of the crowd. "Don't keep giving those assholes the satisfaction."</p><p>"Uh, sorry, man. I wanted to avoid trouble," Peter says, giving Ned a faint smile. He sometimes forgets he has such a good friend. </p><p>Ned scoffs, then laughs. "Why are you apologizing, man? That was totally my fault."</p><p>"It's fine," Peter shrugs, "don't worry about it."</p><p>Ned shakes his head as they make it into class just before the bell rings. As they go to take their seats next to each other, Peter swears he hears Ned mumble something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like: <em>you really are way too kind, Peter</em>. </p><p>He doesn't comment on it, just watches as Ned takes out an envelope from his backpack and passes it up front to Mr. Harrington along with the rest of the class. Peter stares at the growing pile of envelopes on Mr. Harrington's desk, thinks about May, and decides he's just fine being too kind. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Peter!" Aunt May is overcome with joy the instant he walks into the apartment. She laughs and smiles and pulls him into a bone crushing hug as she declares with a volume that shows no concern for their neighbors, "I got the job! Peter, I did it! Get dressed! You and me! We're totally going out to celebrate tonight!" </p><p>"Aunt May, that's great!" Peter says, hugging her back. Thank heavens. Something inside him is finally able to relax again - well,  for <em>now</em>. He wishes he didn't have such little confidence in her, because he knows how great his aunt is and how hard she works, but she doesn't exactly have the best track record when it comes to keeping a job. Peter, of course, does not blame her for that. How could he after what she went through? Plus, Aunt May never went to college and doesn't have any real qualifications for almost all the jobs she's ever had. She's had a CNA certificate, and used to do a couple shifts down by the hospital, but that's a job she can no longer bring herself to do. Not anymore. And again, Peter doesn't blame her. She's tries her best still, working now wherever else she can.</p><p>"Dinner?" He asks.</p><p>"Yeap," she beams," how does Le Noir Chaise sound?"</p><p>Like some place Peter's never heard of. </p><p>"That's... not our usual thai place?"</p><p>May laughs, giving him a light slap on the shoulder, "no, it's not. I was thinking we try somewhere new, more upscale. You know, cause this is a special occasion."</p><p>Peter's smile goes taut. He's not sure if May getting a new job can really be considered a special occasion, and even less so if it's one worth spending so much money on. Peter does not mind having thai like usual, in fact, he would definitely prefer it. But May seems happy, and the last thing he wants is to take away her happiness. Lord knows she's already had enough of that. Plus, Peter reminds himself, he did give her back all that money she wanted to spend on his trip and she didn't even bother to get up set about it. </p><p>So maybe, if only just this once, splurging won't be so bad?</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le Noir Chaise is a nice little upscale restaurant on the more polite side of Queens. All the tables and, of course, chairs are black. The waiters are immaculately dressed in black and white suits with their hair slicked back with gel. There's a pretty white tablecloth covering the table and on top is a vase of blood red roses. The sound of jazz music hums in the background, but even if the sound was ringing right in his ear, he wouldn't be able to understand the foreign words. </p><p>"So," May exchanges a sweet smile with the waiter as he pours her a glass of Dom Perignon, "what do you think, Peter?"</p><p>"No thank you," Peter says to the waiter with an awkward smile when he tries to fill his glass too, "some water will be fine." May laughs and Peter flushes a bit. "It's lovely..." He mumbles softly in answer of her question, burying both his eyes and fork in a bowl of - what was it again? Ah, right. Bœuf à la Bourguignonne. Or, you know, beef stew. It's good - mouth watering. The best meal Peter thinks he's had in years. So much so he's almost happy they came. <em>Almost</em>. Even if the food is amazing, he still prefers to eat at somewhere less expensive. </p><p>May looks beautiful in a sleek black dress, silver necklace, earrings, with her long hair wrapped up into a neat bun. Peter isn't the best when it comes to dressing up, so May is the one that helped him find an old suit and a pair of leather shoes that didn't look too oversized on him. She also fixed his hair with some gel. Thanks to her, they managed to not look too out of place in this fancy restaurant. </p><p>"Well, I'm glad you think so, Peter." She says digging into her cassoulet. "Cause, you know, it's okay for you to enjoy lovely things too." She pops a piece of meat in her mouth with her fork then uses it to point at him, "I want you to know that. Like <em>really</em> know that." </p><p>"Yeah, I know." Peter says, smiling, but May gives him a flat look like she doesn't believe him, and Peter can't exactly blame her.</p><p>"Good enough," she cheers still, "I'll show you. This is only the beginning. I promise we'll eat out like this more often in the future."</p><p>"We -" <em>Don't have to</em> "-that sounds great." Peter somehow manages to say, not how he really feels. He reaches for his glass of water and takes a gulp. Well, nothing to do but continue what he has been doing. He'll save every cent he earns working with Mr. Delmar for the next time they find themselves in a pinch. </p><p>"So," May says, her face splitting into a suspiciously large smile. She clasps her hands beneath her chin and leans forward and Peter has a very bad feeling he knows what she's going to say. "hows things going with Liz?" And he just knew it.</p><p>Reaching for another gulp of water, Peter's hands are shaking so much he almost spills the water all over the table. </p><p>"It's <em>not</em>," Peter explains with flushing cheeks, "I'm not stupid enough to actually talk to her."</p><p>Aunt May giggles, "you gotta be braver than that, my boy. You gotta learn to take the initiative Peter. The worse case scenario is she's uninterested."</p><p>"Easy for you to say," Peter mumbles, "have you ever even been rejected?"</p><p>"Of course!" May widens her eyes at him as if she couldn't believe he would ever ask such a thing, "believe it or not, looks aren't the only important things! Plus, even if it was, it's not like you're lacking? I mean, you're a Parker after all."</p><p>Peter gives her a looks that clearly explains that as his aunt she was obligated by blood to think that about him. </p><p>"Don't think so?" May rolls her eyes. "Have you tried maybe taking off your shirt?"</p><p>"<em>Aunt may!</em>" Peter hisses in a whisper, cheeks flaming again, and the sight sends her to fall into a fit of laughter. "T-that's so- there's no way I could- um-"</p><p>"Gosh, Peter," she shakes her head, hiding her smile behind a cupped hand, "you're so innocent."</p><p>"I'm fifteen." Peter frowns. </p><p>"Sixteen, soon."</p><p>"Yeah," Peter scoffs, "in six months."</p><p>"Okay, okay, Peter," she smiles, reaching over to pat the crown of his head. "It was only a joke. I know my little baby wouldn't do anything like that."</p><p>Peter resists the urge to roll his eyes at her. </p><p>"Well," she hums, "hows about the other way around? Surely someone at that snooty school must have noticed how adorably handsome my nephew is?"</p><p>"No." <em>Yes</em>. Harry Osborn. But Peter is not sure he's ready to have that sort of talk with May yet. For starters, he's still not sure how he feels about... <em>boys</em>. Before Harry approached him, truth was, Peter had never even considered the possibility. But afterwards, he decided to at least give it some thought - or, well - so Harry made him promise.</p><p>Although Peter does not understand what Harry finds so likeable about him (there are tons of better looking boys at Midtown), he isn't worried that Harry is just messing with him or something like that because Harry has been out about his sexuality for almost a full year now. Plus, Peter has never seen him behaving like guys like Flash. So, no way is Harry some asshole.<em> Plus he's loaded</em>, an evil little voice whispers in his head, but Peter quickly shoos the abnormal thought away.  </p><p>The most important part here is that when Harry asked him out, Peter felt no sense of disgust or aversion. He only thought one thing. <em>Oh</em>. And that was it. But as his first ever confession, of course Peter isn't just going to treat it lightly. After all, there is a person out there that actually likes him - Peter Parker - and trusted him enough with their feelings to tell him about it. Peter can only wonder when he will become that brave. How can he not admire Harry? Harry who is so far out of Peter's league in every aspect that, sexuality aside, the boy should have been offended that a loser like Peter didn't swoon and fall into his arms right away. </p><p>May huffs, "kids at that school are so blind."</p><p>Peter can't help but crack a little smile, "sure you aren't just bias Aunt May?"</p><p>"bias my ass!"</p><p>Peter full on laughs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter full on scowls. </p><p>"Aunt May... What is <em>this</em>?"</p><p>May peeps out the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging from the corner of mouth, "What?" </p><p>"<em>This</em>." Peter hisses, gesturing at the object resting on his bed that wasn't there five minutes ago. </p><p>May stumbles into his bedroom trying to put on her heels. She's wearing a neat light gray pantsuit with her long hair tidily pulled back into a ponytail. </p><p>"Oh sweety," she smiles when she sees the object Peter is gesturing at, "that's your suitcase. I packed it all up for you!"</p><p>"Aunt May!" Peter groans.</p><p>"What's the matter?" She asks, brows furrowed, and Peter just knows she's feigning confusion.</p><p>"Tell me you didn't!"</p><p>"Didn't what?"</p><p>"Didn't pay for that stupid trip!" Peter stomps his feet, hating how childish he sounds, "I left that money for you and - oh my god - you - we ever went out to eat at that expensive ass restaurant last week when-"</p><p>"Whoa, Peter, <em>breath</em> please!" May says softly,  walking up and cupping his face in her hands. "Everything's okay, alright? Yes, when I got home from my interview, I saw you left the envelope in the bathroom and dropped it off at school for you before it was too late. Why do you think I said we were celebrating a special occasion? It wasn't just for me. Peter, it was for both of us."</p><p>"B-but the money-"</p><p>"It's <em>okay</em>, Peter." May sighs, and he can see in her eyes how deeply she wishes he would just believe her, "look, I know I haven't been the most responsible in the past, especially well... since Ben, but I-"</p><p>"Aunt May, no. You don't have to say anything I-"</p><p>"No, Peter I<em> do,</em>" She insists, folding her lips into a line to stop them from trembling, "I- if I hadn't gotten so wrapped up in my feelings... didn't forget that there was someone else <em>alive</em> who still depended on me, you never would have... would have been forced to grow up so quickly. I don't want because of me you end up loosing anymore of the childhood you deserve."</p><p>"Aunt May..."</p><p>"<em>Please</em>, Peter? At least for me?"</p><p>"Yes... I'm sorry."</p><p>"Please don't do that either.... never apologize, honey."</p><p>But how can Peter not? He never meant to make May worry this much. He never meant to make her feel guilty. He never blamed her for what happened, still doesn't. She had every right to be hurt, to grieve. She lost the most important person in her life and, however she chose to deal with that, whether she wanted to drown herself in alcohol to or to break every single object in their home, including Peter, he would accept it - so long as she didn't hurt herself in the process.</p><p>But here she is, now desperate to shower him in a kindness that he certainly does not deserve, not when the one responsible for her greatest loss is Peter himself.</p><p>Peter will never forgive himself for what happened to his Uncle Ben, but he's still relieved that somehow, May can still wrap her arms around him without planting a knife between his shoulder blades - not that she ever would, because Aunt May isn't that kind of person - not that he would ever try and stop her, even if she was.</p><p>"Thank you, Aunt May." Peter smiles, sincerely, pulling her into his arms. <em>Thank you for not hating me</em>.</p><p>May smiles at him, pecking him on the cheek, absolutely clueless to his actual thoughts. She would probably have lots more to say if she was. </p><p> She's then shoving him to the door with his suitcase, as if scared he might change his mind, "Great. That's more like it. Now you better get going before you miss your bus." She says, chipper, "you better have a lot of fun cause I'm going to ask you a ba-zillion questions! Bye!!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Penis Parker!" And of course Flash is the first to notice. "What the fuck are you doing here?"</p><p> Peter groans softly as he walks up to the rest of his class crowding around a shiny, red coach bus. Ned is of course the only one that looks super excited to see him. </p><p>"Dude, no way, so you're really coming!?" Ned blurts out, running up to Peter with his fists pumping in the air.</p><p>"No way, Penis Parker is too broke to afford this trip, dumbass! Or did you forget?" Flash guffaws despite Peter's suit case being right next to him. "Sorry, but pity isn't a currency!"</p><p>Peter flushes, once again turning turtle, "I - um - actually-"</p><p>"I'm guessing your aunt changed her mind, right man?" Ned says throwing his arm around Peter's shoulder before he can respond to Flash. It makes Peter smile and withdraw back from his shell. </p><p>"Um... yeah," Peter laughs sheepishly, "she sort of sprung it on me. I'm happy I get to join." That isn't a lie. Torn up as he is inside about the money, May was right. He <em>wants</em> to be here. </p><p>"Hah, as if!" Flash snorts. "You were just planning to sneak onto the bus when no one was looking right? Poor and a cheating criminal. Those things go hand in hand!"</p><p>Peter sucks in a sharp breath. Flash has said some seriously mean things over the years, and by now, he thought nothing could possibly hurt him. But to now call him a... criminal? As if he wasn't already overly self-conscience about his status at this school. Is this the next round of prejudice he'll have to face?</p><p>Ned glares at Flash, fists trembling, "You-" </p><p>"What about me?" Flash sneers, folding his arm across his chest as he walks up to Ned, a malicious glint in his eye. "You got something to say jelly roll?"</p><p>Ned steps back, glaring, but any one can see how terrified he is. Even if he may be strong enough to beat Flash, no way is he dumb enough to mess with the Thompson family. He may not be as financially challenged as Peter, but compared to the rest of the school, Ned is pretty damn close. </p><p>"Flash, lea.... leave Ned out of this." Peter sighs at the ground, regretting involving his only friend. As much as Flash picks on Peter, for whatever reason, he rarely turned his disdain on Ned, and Peter prefers to keep it that way. </p><p>"Sorry, mind saying that a little louder, criminal?"</p><p>
  <em>Criminal.</em>
</p><p>The word echoes in Peter's head, and he can think about several more to match and it makes him unsettled. </p><p>
  <em>Poor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Homeless.</em>
</p><p><em>Dirty</em>.</p><p>Peter grits his teeth. "I'm... I'm not..."</p><p>"What? You're not what, Penis Parker? A dirty, lying, criminal? How else can you suddenly afford this trip? Wait - unless you stole the money. You stole the money, right, Penis Parker?"</p><p>Peter feels water gathering at the corners of his eyes. He squeezes his fists tight, not daring to look up. He knows the whole class is watching him, waiting. They probably think the same as Flash. Of course the <em>poor</em> little Parker kid will steal just to come on a trip they could all probably afford with cash they get for an allowance and-</p><p>"Knock it off dip shit," a sharp cold voice says, yanking Peter from his thoughts. He looks up to see a tall, paper thin girl with light caramel skin, and a head of dark, wild, curly hair pulled back into an unkempt ponytail. Her face is plain without a trace of make up or the hint of a smile, but can still be considered pretty. "Everyone knows Parker would never do something like that. If you still got a problem, you can take it up with Mr. Harrington who's coming now."</p><p>Peter blinks, not believing his ears. Did someone else just stand up for him? No, not someone else, but Michelle <em>freaking</em> Jones! Since when does she care about, let alone defend other people? Doesn't that, like, go against her code of hating all of humanity or something???</p><p>Peter really wants to thank her cause Flash has actually backed off, even if it's only because he's been alerted that Mr. Harrington is on the way over. But Mr. Harrington arrives before Peter has the chance to regain his voice. </p><p>"Peter!" Mr. Harrington beams the moment he makes it over to the class. "Glad you could make it! I spoke to your aunt and she explained everything. You're a great student and it worried me that you were the only one going to be absent."</p><p>"Um... Uh... Thanks?"</p><p>"Great, now," Mr. Harrington says, turning to the class with a loud clap of his hands to silence everyone. "Sorry I'm late. Had a bit of business to take care of. Now, is everyone present?"</p><p>"No, actually," a pretty blond haired girl says. She's slim and tall with moderate curves and looks not unlike Barbie dressed in pink and white. "Harry isn't here. Says he's being personally driven to the resort."</p><p>"Ah, that's right." Mr. Harrington nods. "I did receive an email about that. Well, as for the rest of you, let's get going."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the bus ride over to the resort, Mr. Harrington assigns them seats, and while Peter wasn't too thrilled about the idea at first, his mind quickly changes once he sees his seatmate. </p><p>"So...um... hi?"</p><p>Michelle gives him a silent nod, but doesn't look too interested in doing much else besides opening up a blank sketchbook and scratching some lines on the paper. Curiously, Peter watches intently without meaning to.</p><p>"Don't."</p><p>Peter blinks, looking up at Michelle. If not for their proximity, he might doubt she actually spoke.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Don't. Don't look."</p><p>"W-why...I-"</p><p>"Just don't look, Parker." She huffs, her lines on the paper darkening, "Do you really want to hear about how it makes me nervous and unable to draw anything? I know Harrington put us together, but that doesn't exactly make this a 'loser's support group'."</p><p>Peter decides it's better not to mention the fact that, before he even started staring, she was already drawing nothing but chicken scratch.</p><p>"S-sorry, I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"Don't be sorry, just don't look," she snaps, and Peter gulps, swiftly shifting his gaze.</p><p>An awkward few moments pass before Peter opens his mouth again after reminding himself several times that, if Michelle actually hated his guts, she wouldn't have defended him against Flash. </p><p>"Um, thank you, Michelle. That's uh... kinda what I wanted to say. For earlier I mean."</p><p>She doesn't speak, and Peter can't help but chance a glance at her. </p><p>She's inches from his face staring <em>dead</em> at him, an unreadable expression on her own. Peter's spirit nearly flies from his body at the sudden proximity. </p><p>"Uh... <em>M-Michelle</em>?" </p><p>"MJ."</p><p>"What...?"</p><p>"MJ," she shrugs, exiting his personal space, "my friends call me MJ."</p><p>Peter's never seen her hanging out with any other students at school, but he decides once again, it's better just to keep his mouth shut. </p><p>He smiles, "thank you, MJ."</p><p>He doesn't mind being her first friend. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Woo-hoo!" Flash and a bunch of other students cheer as they depart the bus. The first thing Flash does is take out his cellphone and starts narrating. Peter is happy to see him find a distraction. </p><p>And what a distraction it is. The mountain is huge and covered in snow, mist, and ice. From this distance it looks like a planet all on it's own. A vast and truly breathtaking sight. It makes the already pretty large resort look like an ant hill. </p><p>"Finally!" Ned huffs, throwing his hand in the air as he makes his way to Peter, a frustrated look on his face. "Twenty-one other students in our class and Mr. Harrington chooses to put me with <em>Brad</em>. That guy's more insufferable than Flash!"</p><p>Peter doubts that any one can be more insufferable than Flash, but he supposes Brad might come close. The two are like best friends these days. </p><p>"And what about you?" Ned asks, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder while giving him a sympathetic look. "How did you survive Michelle? That girl's a total black hole."</p><p>"Um..." Peter gives him a crooked smile. As much as Peter would love to share in Ned's anguish, truth is his bus ride over wasn't that bad. "Actually Ned..."</p><p>"One black hole, coming up," a voice interrupts, and Peter turns to see MJ dropping her suit case on the ground behind them. Actually, not only hers, but Peter's as well. Following his line of sight, she clears throat, "uh, thought I might grab this for you... since I was kinda already there." Both boys stared at her, and as if feeling like that explanation isn't enough, she adds, "I mean, Flash mentioned tossing it over a cliff so..."</p><p>"Oh." Peter nods. <em>Figures</em>. "Thanks MJ."</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ned holds up his hands in a 'hold on a sec' gesture. "That's the second time you've been nice today for no reason. Are you feeling okay?"</p><p>Peter nudges him in the shoulder, and half whispers, "since when does someone need a reason to be nice?"</p><p>"Uh... since their name is Michelle Jones?"</p><p>"It's MJ, dork." MJ says, giving Ned her signature flat look. "My friends call me MJ."</p><p>Ned furrows his brows at her, "you have friends?"</p><p>"Peter calls me MJ," she retorts, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. </p><p>Ned turns to Peter with a look of disbelief. </p><p>Peter laughs, confirming, "I call her MJ."</p><p>"Are <em>you</em> okay?" Ned asks Peter, but Peter can already see the acceptance in Ned's eyes so he just shrugs.</p><p>"MJ's pretty cool." </p><p>"Fine," Ned sighs at that, then turns to face the girl, "But there's a few things you need to know, namely, don't ever insult Star Wars, but more importantly, if you ever do anything to hurt Peter-"</p><p>"Dude, Ned- "</p><p>"I'm <em>serious</em> Peter. She better not-"</p><p>"Okay, got it," MJ interrupts, sounding very unimpressed, "Anything else I need to know? Like on Wednesday, do we always wear pink? Or was the weird shovel talk it?"</p><p>Ned scowls at her, but doesn't say anything more.</p><p>A few moments later, after everyone's grabbed their luggage, Mr. Harrington guides them into the lodge and hands them their assigned rooms. It's two or more to a room. </p><p>"Room 616?" MJ raises a brow at the number on Peter's key card when she sees it. "That's the sixth floor. Did Mr. Harrington make a mistake?"</p><p>"Dude! Those are like the equivalent to pent house suits! That has got to be wrong!" Ned adds, eyes bulging. </p><p>Peter doesn't disagree with them. There's no way he could possibly be assigned to a room that likely costs more than he paid for this entire trip. "Uh... think I should go ask Mr. Harrington?" </p><p>MJ shakes her head, "I saw him run off to bathroom a few minutes ago. You know how late he runs whenever he has a 'little business to take care of'. He probably won't be back for another hour."</p><p>Peter laughs and Ned cracks a smile. </p><p>"Well, if you want, you can always chill with me until he gets back? I'm rooming with Abraham, and he's not bad company," Ned suggests with a shrug.</p><p>"Yeah," MJ nods, "or me."</p><p>Peter and Ned give her a funny look. </p><p>As if just realizing her mistake, but too stubborn to retract her offer, MJ shrugs, folding her arm across her chest, "the idea that a boy and girl can't share a room for five minutes without anything weird happening is totally archaic." </p><p>"Well...um..." Peter's cheeks tint a slight red as he tries to erase the image of him and MJ doing anything <em>weird</em> together. "Maybe I'll just check it out? You know? Just to confirm? Then I'll head back down and hopefully by then Mr. Harrington will be back and we can correct things. It'll give you guys time to settle down as well."</p><p>"You sure, Peter?" Ned asks one last time.</p><p>Peter nods at them both. "Yeah, I'm sure. Go relax you guys." He turns, waving to them as he makes his way to the elevator.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>